


A Dip In The Woods

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Foals Fooling Around [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Extremely Underage, F/F, Futanari, Humanized, Lolicon, Masturbation in Shower, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Second Person, Smut, Swimming, Urination, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo along on one of her hiking trips. Scootaloo jumps at the chance to be with her idol, but is that all there is in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the last, this story will be referenced in a future fic. This is my attempt at doing a yuri story with an adult woman and a young girl. Hope I did well!

"Come on, Scoot," Rainbow Dash calls out to you. "We're almost there!"

You were so excited when you woke up today. Rainbow Dash actually wanted to take a hiking trip with you! Just you and her and the big wide outdoors! To be able to enjoy some quality time with your hero is a like a hug from Celestia herself.

Why, oh why, did you ask to come?

It's bad enough you two took bikes the whole way here, especially when you went off-road. When you reached the point where you couldn't take the bikes anymore, you thought you were finally finished. Then came the climb. The meadows and roads of the town have spoiled you greatly, as the rocks jutting out nearly cause you to slip several times. Dash has been supportive, but it's starting to look less and less worth the trip and the pain.

"Are you sure, Rainbow Dash?" You ask. You carefully scale the rocks with great care not to slip again.

"Yup! Just wait until you catch the view," she answers. "It's right over these last rocks."

With some tugging, you finally reach a point where it's all clear. You find yourself on a cliff overlooking the whole forest. Not only that, but in the distance, you can see the town, and beyond that, Canterlot Castle. The sun shining overhead paints the scene in bright color, and boy, is it beautiful.

"Didn't I tell you?" She says. "Totally worth the trip."

She stands triumphantly towards the scenic view, and she's got one thing right. The view of her, glistening with sweat, the sun making each little droplet on her skin shine, was definitely worth the trip. Finally being able to stop, your legs give out and you take this chance to sit down.

"Beautiful..." you think out loud.

"Isn't it?" She turns to you. "I really wanted to show you this place."

"Really?" You feel so special right now, it's beyond words.

"Yeah. And down there," she points down beyond the cliff edge, "is where we're gonna make camp!"

"Huh?" You crawl over to the edge, and find a large natural pool with crystal clear water among the trees. "That's so cool!"

"Yup!" She tells you. "Now, let's get moving!"

It's easier to get down the cliff than it was to climb up, so you have no trouble getting to the pond. Once you get to the ground, Rainbow leads you to a small clearing in the trees nearby, and after managing to set up the tent, you drop your backpacks inside, safe and secure.

"Cross that off the list. We're all set!" Rainbow Dash dusts her hands and looks to you. "I don't know about you, but that water's looking really good right now!"

"Yeah," you agree, looking towards the water. "After all that work, a nice cool drink sounds awesome!"

"I'm not talking about a drink." She says. You then hear something drop next to you. You turn to Dash to find she's dropped her blue capri pants and is in the middle of taking off her shoes.

"R-Rainbow Dash?!" You exclaim. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong? You're all sweaty from the trip, right?" She gets both her shirt and sports bra off her head, letting her breasts roam freely, beads of sweat still present. "A little swimming will cool you right off!"

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit!" You say, taking a step back.

"So?" Rainbow Dash peels her panties off her hips and down her legs where she kicks them off her foot. Your eyes can't tear themselves from her amazing legs and taut butt. "Last time I checked, we were both girls. Unless you've been lying to me the whole time."

With a sly grin, she walks over to you and grabs hold of the waistband of your shorts. You're too distracted by her sparkling body to react, and she yanks your shorts and underwear down to your ankles, leaving your privates exposed. She lets out a confident huff and prods the lips of your vulva with her finger, causing you to flinch.

"See? We both got the same equipment, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" She says. "Now, come on, Scootaloo! You gonna just stand there with your pants down?"

You watch as she runs into the water and dives headfirst under the surface. It shouldn't be too bad, so long as you don't go too deep. And she's already shown you that she doesn't mind being naked. You take in a deep breath and finally begin moving.

You slip your shorts and underwear off your legs and pull off your shoes. Removing your shirt, you already start to feel cooler as a breeze blows on your bare skin. You smile to yourself and start running to the edge of the pool.

Carefully, you step into the water. It feels so nice on your feet, so you keep going until you're up to your chest, the cold natural water making your body feel a lot better. Seeing Rainbow Dash in her naked glory was so amazing, you began to feel hotter, so a dip in the pool was just what you needed before you got sick. That's when you realize that you don't see Rainbow Dash anywhere. Panic sets in as you look everywhere around the pool, not seeing any indication of her anywhere.

"Rainbow Dash?" You call out. No answer. You begin to worry that she may have drowned, but you're answered by something suddenly coming out of the water in front of you, causing you to scream. After the initial shock, however, it turns out to just be Rainbow Dash, her multicolored hair sopping wet and in front of her face.

"Scared you, did I?" She laughs, slicking her hair back.

"That wasn't funny!" You pout.

"Come on, it was harmless," she scoffs. "Now, you gonna just soak, or are you gonna actually swim?"

"Well...I...." It's embarrassing to admit in front of your hero that you haven't quite gotten the hold on swimming.

"Oh, I get it," she says. "There ain't a whole lotta chances to swim back home, so you never really learned, huh?" It seems you're as transparent as glass.

"Yeah..."

"Heh. Well, what better time to learn than now?" She grabs your hands and starts closer to the middle, into deeper water. You audibly whimper as you go deeper, the water now up to your shoulders. "It's okay. Let's see how well you float on your own. Stop moving and let me hold you."

You follow her instructions and stop moving. She closes the gap between the both of you as she moves her hands, one on your chest and one on your butt. Your face turns slightly red from being touched in two important places, but your attention is pulled when you're suddenly put on your back.

"Stiff as a board, Scootaloo," she informs you. You lock your arms at your sides and legs together. Water floods your ears, but you do your best not to panic, especially when you feel her let go. You breath steadily, and find that you're floating naturally just above the surface. You look to Rainbow Dash and see her with a big smile and giving you a thumbs up. You unstiffen yourself the moment she holds you again.

"Haha...That was fun!" You say, smiling.

"Good!" She exclaims. "Are you ready for some actual swimming practice?"

You actually feel like you can with her watching over you. You nod and respond with, "Let's do it!"

"Okay! First, let's get a little deeper." She starts to pull towards the center of the pool again. You have to walk on the tips of your toes to stay up, until you can no longer feel the ground beneath you. You start to move your legs around frantically just to keep your head above the water.

"Don't spend all your energy kicking like that, or you'll wear yourself out quickly," she informs you. "Try kicking slowly, and with rhythm. I'll hold you as long as you need me to, so just try it."

She moves her hands to hold you up from under your arms. It's light, but it's enough to keep you above water. Her gripping onto you makes you feel so secure and happy, you trust her words enough to start moving your legs slowly and rhythmically through the water. You can feel her holding you less and less, but you're keeping at the same level.

"You're doing great!" She tells you. "You're keeping afloat. Now for the next part." She moves her hands again, this time she reaches just below your belly button, very close to your very sensitive little slit. She adjusts you so that your butt's above the water, but you're distracted so much by how close her hand is, you've stopped kicking. "Hey! Why'd you stop kicking?"

"Ah! Sorry!" You start kicking your legs again, listening to them splash behind you.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, laughing a little from how much you've progressed.

"Can we...take a break?" You ask. "I'm getting really tired..."

"Well...I guess we've earned it," she answers. "I forget that you can't do as much as I can. But you did great for just starting. Come on."

Rainbow Dash holds you until you can reach the ground with your feet. The sight of her body coming out of the water is so magnificent, you swear you're watching it in slow motion. Your heart races as you run over in your head how proud she sounded of you, and the fact that you're still spending the whole day with her.

"Now that we're back here, I feel a little tired myself," Rainbow Dash says once you're back at the campsite. She pulls out a towel from the tent, sets it on the ground and plops onto her back right on top of it. "Think a nap is in order before we eat. Do what you want but don't wander too far, okay?"

Dash puts her hands behind her head and closes her eyes, laid out like some beautiful portrait. You quietly walk up to her and take the time to admire her body. Her long legs, her flat stomach, and her dark colored pubic hair just look so good to you. You want to touch her so badly, lose yourself in her arms just like when she held you in the water. Your heart beats rapidly, and you figure that now is a good time as any to enjoy this.

You carefully stand over her, your shadow cast in a direction that won't alert her. Slowly, you bend down, your knees slowly descending to the floor, your hands forward to catch you. On your hands and knees, Dash's breasts look so nice, rising and falling with her every breath. They may not be the biggest you've seen, but they sure look comfy from where you are. Lost in thought, you place your body atop of hers, your head nestled firmly in her chest.

You fit so nicely, it's like you were meant to be here. Her breasts are soft and firm all at once and her skin barely has a scar or a blemish on it. You nuzzle her chest like it's a pillow. Your face is so flush with heat, it feels like it's traveling all across your body, collecting between your legs. All these sensations could only be possible with her, you tell yourself. You're in such bliss, you don't pay attention to the fact that you probably should have waited a little longer for Rainbow Dash to fall asleep until her arms around you.

"Aah!"

"Aren't you the sneaky type?" Rainbow Dash smirks. "I thought you were tired."

"I-I was! Am!" You stumble on your words. "That's why I wanted to lay down with you."

"Sure, Scoot."

"Please don't be mad at me..." You're in big trouble now. She may just cut the trip short!

"Oh, I'm not mad," she says, "but Scoot..."

"Yeah?" You ask, but she lifts you up so she can sit up. You're now seated on her lap, looking directly at her face.

"If you wanted to do something like this, you should have said so!"

That statement knocks you for a loop, but before you can ask any more questions, you find your mouth occupied with her lips! She's kissing you! Lapping your tongue with hers! Holding you close to her body! This has taken a turn you've dreamed of, but never thought would actually happen. Your heart's beating so quickly, it just might burst! After a few more dances with your lips, you pull apart from each other.

"Is this really okay?" You ask, gasping for air.

"There's nobody out here but us, Scootaloo," she answers. "So long as we're out here, we can do whatever we want! In fact, why don't I show you some personal tricks?"

"You mean it?"

"Would I lie? Now, hold still." She lets go of you and pushes you onto your back. Before you can ask what she's doing, you find her face planted between your legs. Her hands move to the same place and you can feel pulling the lips apart.

"That's a special place, Rainbow Dash!" You plead with her. You don't know whether to feel excited or embarrassed.

"Oh, it's special, all right!" She says. "It looks mighty tasty, too!"

"Tasty?" What did she mean by that?

"Yeah. I just wanna lick it all day," she says. What comes next, you can't describe how it feels, but you know what's happening. Her tongue is moving all across that pink little valley that's so precious to you. Frankly, you can't imagine anyone more worthy of being there. It's like a constant stream of tingling and heat mixing together perfectly.

"That feels so good! Do it more! Please!" You beg her, all senses lost to you.

"Sure thing! Feel free to scream if you feel like it. I don't think anyone will hear us," she says before continuing with her licking. This time, the tip of her tongue brushes the entrance of your vagina, circling around it but never entering it. Lastly, she moves her tongue up to the very top of your vulva, where your little clit is. She licks up and down it a few times, causing more waves of pleasure to wash over you. Just when you think it couldn't get better, you feel it kissed. She's using her lips to suck and tease your clit with such amazing precision, it's unbelievable.

You scream and moan, but the sounds are lost among the trees. This the best feeling in the world and it's only continuing to build up. Eventually, you can't hold on much longer, your moans reaching a breaking point. You feel Rainbow Dash move away from you the moment you release, a stream of urine pouring from you.

"Hahaha! You okay, Scootaloo? You don't need a diaper, do you?" She teases you.

"No, I don't!" You scream at her, your face incredibly red.

"Relax, I'm only messing with you," she smiles and ruffles your hair. "Why don't I make up for that by letting you do the same thing to me?" She sits back and spreads her legs open, her vulva opening just enough to see the pink insides.

Still in a mood of slight rage, you dive head first between her legs. Impassioned by your desires, you start licking deeply and as quickly as you can. Her insides are salty and bitter, and her pubic hair tickles your nose, but the sounds coming out of her make every lick worthwhile.

"Oh, you're a natural at this, Scoot!" Dash moans. "Right at the top's the best part!"

You stop licking for a second to find a small nub at the base of her pubic hair. You decide to do the same thing that she did to you, and kiss the nub with the smallest bit of your lips you can use. This seems to be a hit with Dash, as she begins to moan louder and more intensely.

"Oh! You're a quick learner, too!" She screams. "Don't stop now!"

You suck and lick as much as you can, Dash's moans guiding to do more. You feel her hand at the back of your head, keeping you down. It's not needed, however, because you have no intention to stop until you make her scream the way you did. You can feel her shaking, her thighs quivering on both sides of you. It won't be much longer now, you only need to go a little longer. You go straight for her vagina and run your tongue as close as you can to let your tongue inside her. Your mouth is salivating from your tongue being out for so long, but you don't care. You're making your hero happy. Very happy.

"Ah! Aaahh! Ah!"

She's clearly had enough. Her hips slump to the ground, her legs lay flat. The liquid coming from between her legs is a sign you are victorious. Exhausted but proud, you crawl over to lay triumphantly on her chest.

"Well...that was pretty good..." Rainbow Dash gasps out, "...for a rookie."

"A rookie? I totally had you on the ropes!"

She laughs. "That, you did, Scoot. That wore the both of us out. That nap sounds good right about now, eh?"

"Yeah, a nap does sound good..." The feel of her arms around you, the comfort her breasts bring to your head and the warmth of her body make for a nice bed. "We'll do more later, won't we?"

"Sure, we will," she says and kisses your forehead. "It's a promise," is the last you hear before you close your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

You awaken to a sudden sensation between your legs. You can also feel a pinching on one of your nipples. It's clear that these aren't your hands. You're not dreaming either.

"Ah...ng..." To feel this first thing in the morning is amazing. "Rainbow..."

"Mm...good morning, Scoot," you hear Rainbow Dash say. You're both on your side, as you fell asleep that way. Rainbow Dash has your back pressed right up against her body, the back of your head squished up against her chest.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash," you manage to get out. Your body squirms and your toes curl as she keeps fingering you.

"Something wrong? I thought you'd appreciate being woken up like this." You can hear the smirk in her voice.

"I do! I really do!" You shout. "It's just that...I need to pee..."

After the two of you ate breakfast, you set out for getting back to town. The trip may have been brief, but it was certainly memorable. Getting to be so close to your hero and to see she doesn't mind doing those things with you is a gift no amount of money could ever buy.

You make it back to Rainbow Dash's house. No matter how many times you come here, it's always magical. Seeing all of her trophies and pictures taken of her achievements makes you feel so happy. As you stand at her shelves admiring them, you feel a tug at your shirt collar.

"Huh?"

"I'm not having you stand around in those sweaty clothes," Rainbow Dash tells you. "Why don't we take a shower?"

"Okay!" Your eyes light up brilliantly. You already know where her bathroom is, so you run towards it, peeling off your clothes like they were on fire. You can hear Rainbow Dash laughing behind you, likely from your enthusiasm.

You get to the bathroom first, naturally, and decide to wait for Rainbow Dash, trailing behind you and picking your clothes off the floor. She doesn't look upset about the mess, which is nice. She puts your clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor before taking off her own clothes, sticking to her moist skin.

"Never seen a kid so eager to take a bath," Rainbow Dash laughs.

"I've never taken one with you," you respond.

The smile doesn't leave Dash's face as she starts up the water and turns on the shower. After checking the temperature, she walks in before motioning for you to follow her. The water feels so nice, it's a welcome relief from the trip. You slick your hair back to keep it from getting in your face in time to see Rainbow Dash kneeling in front of you. She picks you up, her hand firmly on your butt and holding you closely.

"A little better, wouldn't you say?" She asks.

"Yeah, it is," you answer, lost in her eyes. You lay your head on her shoulder, your hand placed on her breast. You feel so blissful, rubbing her breast and her head nuzzling your own, you never want to leave the shower.

She lifts your head slightly to kiss you on the lips, and you comply with no hesitation. You close your eyes just to focus on the water hitting you and her lips. You get so lost in the sensation and are taken by surprise by her finger going between your legs. Her middle finger entering your vagina, to be precise. The kiss is broken off as Dash focuses on her finger inside you, moving in and out and sending waves of pleasure with every push.

"Ah! Again?" You ask.

"I just can't help it," she says, "I get so excited holding you, I can't help wanting to touch you everywhere. Want me to stop?"

"No!" You say impulsively. "Please, keep going. I just want to make you happy..."

"That's what I like to hear!" The motions of her finger become more frequent, and your moans become louder and more intense. You grip on tightly to her, your hand squeezing her breast in reaction to her fingering. This feels really good to her, as you can hear her moaning as well.

You scream into her shoulder as you're about to climax. Finally, you can feel the pressure release, and your body goes limp in her arms. You gasp for air as Rainbow Dash puts you down so you can recover.

"Heh. You came quite a bit on my finger," she comments. "You're becoming a very good partner for this."

You can't help but smile as she washes between your legs, the water feeling so good directly on your cunt. Once she's done she turns off the shower and thoroughly dries you off with a towel. Wrapping you in the towel, she picks you up and carries you in the direction of her room, herself having wrapped a towel around her chest.

Her room has always been the best room in her house. More trophies than in the living room and Wonderbolts posters covering nearly every inch of the walls. She brings right over her bed and plops you down on it before taking off both of your towels.

"Are we gonna do more of that stuff?" You ask. Being put on her bed has to mean as much.

"Of course!" She answers. "But first, how about something to drink?"

"Uh...okay." A confusing thing to ask, but if she's offering, there's no reason to refuse.

She walks over to a mini fridge in the corner of her room. Opening the door, she pulls out a nondescript bottle and hands it to you. There's no label or anything indicating what flavor it might be. Still, if she's giving you this, there's no reason not to try it. Maybe someone's sampling a sports drink through her. You open the bottle and take a quick swig of it.

"It doesn't taste like anything," you tell her, kind of disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't have you drink it for the taste," she says with a smirk and takes the bottle back.

"Huh?" What did she mean by that? Suddenly, a rush of heat overtakes your body. You feel a different sort of strangeness that's causing your heart to race. Then, a sharp pain is felt between your legs. You curl up, holding your hands at the center of the pain. It only lasts a couple of seconds, however, followed by the feeling of something...growing? You feel something that doesn't belong in your hands. Uncoiling yourself, you find in between your legs a well sized penis where your vagina was.

"Hmm...not a bad size for someone your age," Rainbow Dash comments.

"What happened? What was in that drink?" You ask, still staring at the penis.

"It's a potion for when two girls wanna have a little fun," she puts the drink on her nightstand. "I was gonna take it first, but I think you deserve to try it first, since you've been such a good sport."

"Really? Thank you!" You say. "But...what do I do with it?"

Rainbow Dash laughs and sits down on the bed. She gently wraps her fingers around your new penis. Though it may be foreign to you, the way it feels as she touches it feels like it's always been there. It tingles in the same way as when your clit is touched when she squeezes the tip and rubs the shaft. What's different is how it stiffens, pointing straight out and twitching to be touched more.

"Good form. Nice size when it's erect," she says, looking at it. "You'd pass for a fine boy with this!"

"But I'm not a boy," you say dejectedly.

"Of course, you're not," she says. "But for right now, why don't we treat this like you are?" Holding your penis steady, she bends down and puts the tip in her mouth. It feels amazing, her tongue licking every little part of that surface. You can feel it twitch with every lick.

This only lasts for a bit, as she stops after a few licks. She then pushes you down and goes over you, holding your penis straight up. You bend your head down to see her using her fingers to keep her vagina open as she slowly slides your penis inside it.

A whole new feeling washes over you as your penis slips into her, your waists connecting. You can feel the penis slide across her vaginal walls, pulling back the skin so that the most sensitive parts are touching. She moves her hips up and down, allowing you to feel the penis sliding across her walls over and over.

"Is this what sex feels like?" You ask.

"You got it!" She answers. "Usually, the one with the penis is the one on top, but since this is your first time, I thought I'd give you a freebie."

"Can I try being on top?"

"I don't know," she says. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I can!" You shout.

"If you say so," she says. She bends down to hold you securely before rolling over on the bed. You're now laying on top of her, your waists still combined.

"Get ready, Rainbow Dash!" You tell her. If she moved her hips to get that feeling through, there's no reason it can't work the same way for you. You try moving your hips back, and you feel the same sliding feeling. You were right! With this in mind, you thrust your hips forward, then pull them back, then thrust them again. This kind of control is amazing. You pick up the pace as the feeling intensifies.

"Ooh! Oh! Not bad, Scoot! Not bad!" Rainbow Dash coos. "You learn quickly!"

You continue to thrust and pull as much as you can. All that exists in your head is the feeling of her vaginal walls against your penis. You grip onto her body as you can feel yourself about to pop. You can hear Rainbow Dash say something, but you're not in the presence of mind to hear or answer her. You finally reach the point you've been waiting for, and with one last thrust, the tension is released and you let go, a feeling of something warm leaving you.

"Phew! You got the drive, Scoot, but your stamina needs work," Rainbow Dash pants out. "That was good for your first time, though."

"Thank you..." you manage to say. Rainbow Dash pushes you off of her, and you look down to see the state that your penis has been left in. But when you look down, the penis is gone! Your body's back to normal. "Huh? Where'd it go?"

"Yeah, they're only good for about one or two times before they disappear," she says nonchalantly. "I wasn't gonna give you something that would be permanent."

"That's good," you say turning over onto your back. "I like being a girl anyway."

"Glad to hear you say that!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. You look over to her to see her taking a drink from the same bottle. "Because it's my turn, now!"

"Huh? We're not done?" You ask, panicking. You look down at Rainbow Dash's waist to see a penis that's bigger than the one you had.

"You came before I got a chance to get off," she tells you, crawling on top of you. "If you're tired, just let me do all the work. I insist."

She doesn't even wait for a response before she starts kissing you, first on your ear lobe, then moving down to your neck. Despite your exhaustion, it feels like your body just wants more as she licks the base of your neck while she has her arms around you in a loving embrace. Her lips travel downward, the next kiss is on your nipple, the next on your stomach, and finally she reaches your vulva.

"Again?" You simply ask.

"I need to get you prepped," she answers. "Make all the noises you want. It helps." She opens up your lips with her thumbs and begins licking. Not as quickly as the last time, but she's covering as much as she can in a few licks.

"Mmm...I'd be happy if this all you do," you moan.

"Oh, trust me. You'll like this!" She stops licking and you're brought face to face again. She smiles and you feel the tip of her penis about to enter you.

"Aah!" Despite being made wet, it still stings to feel your vagina stretching to accommodate her huge penis.

"Don't tense up!" She instructs you. "Just relax and let it go in. Your body's stronger than this!"

You follow her words and breath steadily, letting her penis slide in. You thought it felt good to have a penis slide across her walls, but to be penetrated and have your insides brushed in and out is a new feeling entirely! You close your eyes and moan loudly as she continues her motions.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She asks, the only response you can muster is nodding your head. She lowers her body so you can feel her breasts just under your chin. You move your arms to hold her right where she is. Your body seems to have adapted well, as her thrusts become smoother and smoother. It's not any less pleasurable, either, and your heart only continues to race as she keeps moving back and forth. Eventually, you can feel the tension building up again.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead! I'm not done yet!"

You let yourself go and your body becomes limp again. As you lay down panting, Rainbow Dash pulls herself out of you. Didn't she say she wasn't finished? Just as that thought crosses your mind, she flips you over onto your stomach.

"What are you doing?" You ask, sounding half exhausted.

"This way, you don't have to lift a finger," she answers. You feel your hips being lifted slightly and your buttcheeks being spread apart. Before you can ask what she's doing, she thrusts her penis into you again. Somehow, this position is even better! Laying like this allows more room for her penis.

"That feels sooo gooood..." you moan. You are embraced by her again, the back of your neck flanked by her breasts. You grip the sheets and bite down on her pillow as she keeps moving.

"Just a little more, Scoot," she cheers on. "Come on, let me hear you!" Her thrusts become faster and you feel one last twinge of arousal rising. Your body twitches again, begging for that release once more. You let go of her pillow and let her know you are hers.

"Mnh! Aah! Aah!"

In a symphony of pleasure, you both climax at once, a feeling of warmth filling your insides. As the fluid settles, it begins to fizzle, almost like a freshly poured soda. It tickles you inside and out, and all you can do is giggle as it disappears. This must be how the clean-up is handled.

"Aw, man! That was good!" Rainbow Dash lays on her side next to you and gathers you into her arms.

"It sure was," you agree. "But I'm so tired now..."

"Go ahead and take a nap, squirt," she says. "You earned it. I'll let you know when you're being picked up."

"Can we do this again sometime?" You ask, your voice full of hope.

"Heh. Why not? We can practice some more!"


End file.
